


Bloodbae

by Kuhaoyaoi



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Bad end, Blood, I'll escort myself to church, LMAO, M/M, Pain, Pain Kink, based on the game, biting off a piece of ear, holy fuck, sin - Freeform, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuhaoyaoi/pseuds/Kuhaoyaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another lovely day of Koujaku and Shiroba having some quality bonding time in Toue's prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodbae

“Koujaku, I’m here” Aoba’s calm, gentle voice reached the red haired beast’s ears and he growled. Aoba sighed in satisfaction as he opened the locked sell and stepped inside. Koujaku tried to leap toward him but his restraints weren’t giving in. Aoba chuckled and walked to his side, while undressing his robe and revealing his pure white skin. 

“No need to be impatient, Koujaku. I’ll give you everything you want” Aoba was happy to hear Koujaku’s low purr and wrapped his arms around Koujaku’s neck, earning a strong bite to his arm. Warm blood dripped down onto the floor and a gasp of pleasure escaped from Aoba’s lips. “Haha, that’s right, Koujaku. Devour me more!”

Koujaku’s mouth moved to bite Aoba’s shoulder and Aoba leaned closer so Koujaku could dig his sharp teeth deeper into his flesh. “Ahh...Koujaku..More..”, Aoba’s breathing was rapidly increasing and he could already feel his erection rising from the painful pleasure Koujaku was giving him. 

With a lustful gaze Aoba eyed Koujaku’s scar filled body in heat and dragged his fingers down Koujaku’s stomach, until he reached his dick. A low grunt found Aoba’s ears and he took that as a sign to do more. Aoba’s fingers firmly grasped Koujaku’s length and started to stroke him. This made Koujaku move his teeth to bite Aoba’s nipples and sucking the blood that oozed out when his sharp fangs made holes into the soft skin. 

“Ah! Koujaku! Feels..good!” Aoba’s moans made Koujaku bite harder and that in turn made Aoba’s voice louder. Aoba was feeling so much pain and pleasure, but it wasn’t enough. He needed Koujaku inside him. He wanted Koujaku to rip him apart. 

He let go of Koujaku and moved closer to him so he was straddling him. Meanwhile Koujaku had shifted his focus on Aoba’s other nipple and Aoba started shaking when Koujaku’s teeth almost bit it off. But Aoba didn’t only feel pain, he felt incredible pleasure run through him. “A-ah! K-kouja-ku!”, his moan only made Koujaku let go for a few seconds until he bit another part of Aoba’s sweet meat. 

Aoba couldn’t wait any longer and he lowered himself down on Koujaku’s now fully grown erection. The hot burn that Aoba felt made him yell out in agony. But the way Koujaku’s dick rubbed against his insides almost made him come then and there. But he held back because he wanted Koujaku to come first. 

Koujaku was growling as he chewed on Aoba’s body. And when Aoba started moving up and down on his dick his will to bite became stronger. Moving his head to Aoba’s ear he bit so hard a small piece of Aoba’s ear ripped off. A high pitched yell came from Aoba but he just rode Koujaku faster, feeling ecstasy. 

Koujaku spit out the piece of skin and licked the wound he had made, sucking at the thick blood and making Aoba scream. “Koujaku!”, The way Aoba yelled his name could’ve been mistaken as a plea to stop, but the way Aoba stroked his own dick while riding Koujaku’s showed he was close to coming. 

Koujaku was also really close and Aoba noticed that as well. Desperate for finnish he squeezed Koujaku inside him and kissed Koujaku’s blood filled mouth. The taste of his own blood turned him on even more and it wasn’t long before he would come. And Koujaku couldn’t take long either.

With his remaining strength, Aoba rode Koujaku, not letting himself come, until he felt warm liquid fill his insides. Letting go of his dick, Aoba came immediately and splashed his come all over his and Koujaku’s stomach. “Haa...Koujaku..Good boy…”, a soft sigh escaped his lips and he got up from Koujaku’s lap. 

After cleaning Koujaku and himself, never mind the floor, he put his robe back on and walked out of the sell, locking the door behind him. “Good night, Koujaku! I’ll come back tomorrow”, a small grunt was the only response Aoba got to his farewell.


End file.
